


The Best Laid Plans...

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Attempt at humour, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Fluff, I mean really, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Sh summer gift exchange, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, alec likes to have a plan, they rarely work out, why am i so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Alec Lightwood likes to plan things but when he sees the ring he decides for once to be impulsive. The only thing now is to work out the best way to ask the love of his life Magnus Bane to marry him and try not to worry too much....what could go wrong?





	The Best Laid Plans...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirmir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shirmir).



> So this fic is for the lovely Shirmir who is one of the most amazing artists in the fandom so no pressure at all.  
> I really hope you enjoy this...Malec and fluff...
> 
> A huge thanks as ever to my wonderful beta the amazing LadyMattt who put up with my endless freak outs and is all round awesome.

“Seriously Izzy, there is nothing going on out here…” Alec grumbled as he trudged down the road, hands firmly in his pockets.

“Magnus is good for you, big brother. I mean who'd have thought Alexander Lightwood would be trying to get out of patrolling early to go see his boyfriend….” She laughed as she nudged him in the side.

“I'm not...that's not..” strictly speaking Izzy was absolutely spot on. Six months ago Alec had moved into the loft with Magnus, and for possibly the first time in his life, he actually looked forward to going home.

The image of his boyfriend curled up on the sofa, glass of wine in hand, lips curving slightly in amusement as he read flashed in front of his eyes and the thought of joining him pulled at him like a magnet.

“Don't worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Izzy winked.

It was ridiculous really, it was still early in the evening and the streets were full of late night shoppers, so realistically the chances of any demons showing up were slim at best. Alec had made sure that he was on the early patrol for once. Although he was Head of the Institute he studiously avoided taking advantage of his position, but even he had got fed up with getting home just before dawn. Worse still, for the last few weeks Magnus had been so busy that they'd barely had any real time together, in fact, if they didn't live together Alec seriously doubted they'd have seen each other at all.

Despite it all, Alec had never been happier in his life. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that Magnus was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was determined to show him exactly what he meant to him. All he had to do was work out how.

“That wasn't what I meant and you know it. I meant why are we patrolling the shopping district and not, oh I don't know, somewhere we might actually find demon activity..?” Alec asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Izzy’s eyes flitted to yet another brightly lit shop window.

“I told you, I had a tip..” Izzy muttered, distracted by the large window display in front of her.

“Really?” There was no mistaking the frustration in Alecs voice now.

“Fine, ok no I didn't. Happy now?” Ignoring Alec rolling his eyes, she continued. “Look we both know things are quiet at the moment so I just figured it was a good excuse for a shopping trip. C’mon Alec, you could do with some new clothes, I mean imagine the look on Magnus’ face if he saw you in something other than, well, that.”

Izzy looked him up and down, shaking her head fondly.

“Yeah well, forgive me for wearing work gear when I thought we were actually going to patrol.” Alec muttered.

“Ooh look at that..” Izzy darted ahead, stopping outside a jeweller’s window with big sale banners all over it.

“Yeah, like you need more jewellery.”

“I don't _need_ , big brother, I just want…” Izzy winked and grinned before darting inside, giving Alec little choice but to follow her.

“Good evening, how can I help you? Perhaps a gift for your lovely girlfriend..” The man behind the counter was sharply dressed in a navy suit and smiled warmly.

“Ugh no ...that's my brother..” Both Izzy and Alec wrinkled their noses in disgust. Alec seriously regretted not activating his glamour rune.

“Oh I'm sorry, my mistake. Now you mention it, the resemblance is uncanny.” The salesman kept his smile fixed on his face, which Alec found intensely annoying, and  
he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

Seeing his sister's eyes dancing with excitement, he waved her on with a sigh of frustration.

Within what felt like seconds, Izzy, unsurprisingly, had the salesman wrapped around her little finger and multiple trays of bracelets and rings were being placed on the counter for her to look at.

Sensing that he was in for a long wait his attention began to wander and he let his eyes scan across the contents of the shop. When he looked back on that moment later, he couldn't really say what it was, but something seemed to draw him towards a cabinet on the other side of the room.

Once he saw it, he couldn't drag his eyes away. The stone in the centre of the ring was mesmerising, glittering in shades of green and gold that were the exact colour of Magnus’ cat eyes. Shimmering diamonds surrounded the stone and caught the light beautifully, giving off thousands of rainbow reflections, and the heavy gold band was decorated with swirls.

“Oh Alec.” He'd been so absorbed that he hadn't noticed his sister approach and he glanced down to see her smiling happily at him.

“Ah, an excellent choice, it's quite the beauty.” The mundane salesman, clearly sensing the potential for an impulse purchase, had come over as well. “Such an exquisite stone and very rare.”

“I've never seen anything like it.” Alec narrowed his left eye, looking at the man.

His comment was in all likelihood a mistake he thought as the man took the opportunity to explain in great detail about how the stone, sphene or titanite as it was sometimes called, was very rare and where exactly it was found.

“Are you thinking….?” Izzy whispered as Alec turned his attention back to the ring.

If he was honest, he wanted nothing more than to marry Magnus, he'd often thought of it but the only thing that stopped him from asking was the concern that maybe it wasn't what Magnus wanted. His boyfriend had been alive for centuries and had never married anyone, maybe that meant it wasn't something he had any interest in doing, and the last thing Alec wanted was to ruin what they had.

Turning back to the cabinet, he looked at the ring again. It was perfect, so perfect it felt like a sign.

“Would you like to look at it?” The man asked, retrieving a large group of keys and unlocking the sliding glass doors.

Alec just nodded, trying his best to ignore Izzy squeaking excitedly beside him.

“Did you want to try it on?” The salesman asked.

“Um no, it's not for me..” Alec dipped his head slightly, watching with fascination how the ring caught the light.

“He's gonna propose to his boyfriend.” Izzy stated proudly.

“In that case, sir, this ring is perfect. No man could possibly say no to this.” The mundane took the ring out of the cabinet and placed it temptingly on Alec's palm.

“Stop overthinking Alec..” Izzy chided gently.

“I'm not..” Except of course, he was. He chewed gently on his lip as he thought things through. Did he want to marry Magnus? Of course. When he'd asked Magnus to host Max’s rune party he'd told him it was to show Maryse that what they had wasn't going away and what better way to prove that point than to stand up in front of everyone and promise to love Magnus forever? Yes that was what he wanted, possibly more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life before.

Staring down at the ring, the ever present chatter in his brain was replaced by a quiet certainty. For once, Alec Lightwood was going to be impulsive.

…………..

Alec’s newfound certainty lasted for about half an hour, enough time to buy the ring, no easy task with Izzy hugging him happily throughout, and accept her offer of filling in the patrol reports for him so he could get back to Magnus.

It was only as he got closer to the loft that the doubts started to resurface. Putting his hand in his pocket he stroked the velvet ring box, hoping to regain the feeling he'd had before, when it dawned on him that he’d have to actually hide it. There was no doubt that where it was Magnus would find it and one thing he was sure of was that if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

Pausing for a second, he swung his quiver off his shoulder and hastily shoved the box inside.

When he arrived home Magnus was still lounging on the sofa and, as ever, the sight of him took his breath away. Seeing the all powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn relaxed and happy was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing in the whole world, and the thought that maybe one day he could call this amazing man his husband made his heart flutter.

“Alexander, you're home early.” Magnus looked up and smiled.

“Early patrol. I thought we could have an evening together…” Alec tried to sound casual as he placed his bow and quiver by the door but Magnus obviously noticed something was amiss.

“You Ok, darling?” He asked, brows slightly furrowed.

“Umm yeah, Izzy’s doing the reports and..” Alec sat down on the sofa next to Magnus.

“Ah, and you're worried that your darling sister may not be as thorough..” Magnus sat up and grinned wickedly.

“No..” Alec pouted, glad to have changed the topic. Toeing off his boots, he relaxed back.

“Honestly darling, where's the fun in being Head of the Institute if you can't delegate..?” Magnus rose up onto his knees, holding Alec's gaze as he slowly straddled his lap. “Now, however can we get that 'all-work-and-no-play' mind of yours to relax…”

Alec smiled lopsidedly as his hand reached forward instinctively to hold his boyfriend's hips.

“Actually, I might have a few ideas..” He murmured.

“Do you now?” Magnus chuckled, eyebrow raised.

“Uh-huh..” Alec leant forward to catch his lips but Magnus leaned back slightly, making him growl in frustration.

“So I have you to myself tonight then.” He smiled.

“Yes..”

“Well in that case..” Magnus threw himself forward, smashing their lips together and all of Alec’s doubts disappeared, replaced with the all embracing feeling of Magnus in his arms.

…………

It'd been a struggle to leave the loft this morning and had it not been for Magnus having an early appointment with an important client, Alec genuinely wasn't sure that he’d have made it in at all, responsibilities or not.

They’d both taken full advantage of finally having time alone and spent the evening wrapped up in each other's arms. For once, Alec hadn't complained about Magnus summoning dinner because the thought of leaving the cocoon of happiness they'd created in just a few short hours was beyond contemplation.

Sadly, the real world had come back this morning, and despite Alec’s best efforts to tempt his boyfriend to cancel everything and simply stay as they were, Magnus had managed to just about resist.

Alec sat at his desk in front of a mound of paperwork but, despite the overwhelming workload, he couldn't get the smile off his face. Opening the desk drawer he took out the little velvet box and opened it, gazing at the ring again, something he’d done more than a few times since he’d retrieved it from his quiver that morning. There was something entrancing about watching the light catch the facets on the ring and each colour that showed up brought with it an image of Magnus, smiling, laughing, filled with passion or just gazing contentedly as they cuddled, limbs entangled.

“So let's see it then..” Alec’s head snapped up to see Jace standing in front of the desk, grinning at him. He’d been so caught up in his daydream he hadn't even noticed his parabatai enter the room.

Jace threw himself into the chair in front of the desk and grabbed the ring box, examining its contents closely as he stretched his legs and put his feet up on the desk.

With a huff of irritation, Alec stood up and walked round to knock Jace's feet on to the floor.

“He’s gonna love it, buddy.” Jace smiled back, completely nonplussed as usual.

“Yeah, thanks..” Alec reached a palm out, beckoning Jace to give the ring back.

“Seriously, how can you be in a bad mood when you’re getting engaged?” Jace shrugged as he handed the box back.

“I'm not, and this may have escaped your notice, but this is still my office you know..” Having the ring back in his hand made Alec feel a little more settled.

“So..how're you gonna do it then, ‘cos if you need a hand Iz and I have got some great ideas…” As usual, his brother largely ignored Alec’s words and continued with what _he_ wanted to talk about.

“I hadn't thought..” Leaning back against the desk, Alec ran his hand through his hair.

“Seriously?” Jace eyed him carefully. “Oh I get it..”

“What?”

“You're overthinking, knew it..” Jace folded his arms, a smug look on his face.

“No I'm not.” Jace raised an eyebrow and Alec just shook his head exasperated. “Ok maybe a little. I just...I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?”

“Are you kidding me? Seriously buddy, you two are so sickening together. I mean I'm your parabatai and trust me, sometimes what I get through this bad boy..” Jace tapped the rune on his hip and Alec winced at the thought. “Nah, not like that. By the angel, why does everyone think that? I mean sickeningly happy, is all. Magnus adores you and he’s totally gonna say yes..”

“You think..?” Alec chewed his lip nervously.

“I know it. Trust me.” Jace stood up. “Oh and just so you know, I'm going to be your best man, so your bachelor party is gonna be epic..”

“Thanks...I think..” Alec rolled his eyes as Jace came to stand by him.

“No problem. You deserve this, buddy.” Jace grinned as he shoulder bumped Alec. “And don't forget, Iz and I are happy to help…”

“Thanks, I'm good..” Alec cut Jace off, dreading what ridiculous plan his siblings would come up with.

“Well the offer’s there. Anyway, here’s some reports for you…” Jace nodded to the files he’d added to Alec’s ever growing pile. “Should keep you busy for a while..”

“Gee thanks..” Alec groaned as Jace winked and left him to it.

Reluctantly Alec resumed his position behind his desk and tried to focus back on his work. After a few minutes he gave up and reached for his phone and fired off a quick text.

_I know you're really busy but I don't suppose you’ve got a second? I could do with your help._

Alec put the phone back on the desk, not expecting a reply for some time and was somewhat surprised when he received one pretty much straight away.

Ok, sounds interesting, if you can meet me at work we could catch up over lunch.

That would be great, if you're sure that’s ok.

_Alec it’s fine, my lunch break is 1. See you then._

_See you then!_

Alec smiled as he put his phone back down.

…………

  
Alec sat down in the corner of the cafeteria, nursing a cup of coffee as he watched the entrance. He’d managed to duck out of the Institute with relative ease and had arrived really early. All around him people bustled by as he tried to look as unobtrusive as possible.

The cafeteria was full of the lunchtime crowd and pretty much all of it’s sterile plastic tables were occupied with groups of people chatting animatedly. The room was impeccably tidy, all clean lines decorated in a brilliant white which someone had tried to cheer up with a brightly coloured mural on one wall.

Reaching into his pocket, Alec pulled out the ring box again. On impulse he'd brought it with him, finding it strangely difficult to leave it behind.

“I wouldn't drink that if I were you..” Alec looked up to see Cat smiling down at him, indicating the coffee, and hastily he grabbed the box to shove it back in his pocket.

Cat looked every inch the professional nurse, her hair scraped back neatly, wearing bright blue scrubs with her name badge pinned to her chest and a stethoscope around her neck.

“Yeah already made that mistake.” Alec smiled nervously, apparently it wasn't just his nerves that made the coffee taste largely of burnt water.

“Ah hospital food. If you aren't sick before, you surely will be after.” Cat smiled kindly as she sat down at the table and Alec instantly felt himself relax.

“So I'm taking it that you wanted to see me because of what you just tried to hide in your pocket..” Catarina teased lightly as she rested her elbows on the table.

“You saw that.” Alec blushed despite himself. He really should've known better than to try and hide anything from Cat. Over the years Magnus and he had been together he'd got to know the warlock really well, and one thing he knew for sure was Catarina Loss was sharp as a tack.

“It's ok, we can just talk first, if you like. Madzie says hi by the way, she can't wait to see Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus again, something about a new spell she's learnt..” Catarina easily steered the conversation into familiar territory, giving Alec the perfect excuse to avoid things until he was ready.

Often times when he was hanging out with Cat and her adopted daughter Madzie, Alec wondered how he'd ever been foolish enough to believe the lies the Clave drummed into them about downworlders. Cat was genuinely one of the kindest people he'd ever met, and quite frankly, a better person than almost all the nephilim he knew. It was entirely typical for her to go out of her way to make him feel relaxed enough to talk about what he really wanted.

“She's a great kid, make sure you give her a hug from me. Look, I know you never have much time and…” Alec took a deep breath.

“Alec, it's fine…”

“Ok, so here's the thing. I think I might of done something stupid, or maybe not. I don't know..” Looking up, Alec saw Cat nod in encouragement.

“Ok, so you know me, I plan everything, and then last night I was on patrol and I don't know why but, well I did something on impulse and now I'm thinking....” Alec tapped his fingers on the table nervously. Why was this so hard? Either way he knew Cat would be honest with him, after all she knew Magnus better than anyone so she was the perfect person to tell him if he was about to make a mistake.

“Alec, it's ok.” Catarina reached across the table, hesitating for a second to check it was ok, before placing her hand over his. “Anyway, Magnus is more than impulsive enough for both of us. I'm sure you haven't done anything as out there as he has, so it's fine.”

Alec smiled lopsidedly and nodded his head before reaching, somewhat reluctantly into his pocket and pulling out the box, placing it almost reverentially on the table. Catarina let go of his hand and sat back a little, eyebrows raised as she looked at the box intently.

“So…” Alec muttered as he toyed with the box nervously.

“May I see?” Cat asked, glancing up at Alec who nodded and carefully opened the box, turning it round so she could see the contents. “Oh Alec…”

“It's too much, isn't it….?” Alec’s shoulders slumped, dreading the answer.

“It’s perfect honey, absolutely perfect.” Cat’s expression morphed into a broad grin as she examined the ring. “So…?”

“Well, it’s just, well we’ve never talked about marriage you know, and Magnus, he’s been alive for centuries and he’s never...I mean, that must mean something right…” Alec stopped short as Catarina began to laugh.

“I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. You really have no clue do you?” Alec looked warily back at her, one eye slightly closed. “I've known Magnus Bane for longer than I care to mention and one thing I can tell you is I’ve never known him love someone the way he loves you.”

“Honestly.” Alec smiled tentatively back.

“Honestly. It’s not that he never got married because he didn't want to, it's more he never met anyone who was in any way worthy of him, until you. Seriously he had the worst taste, just appalling.” Cat shook her head affectionately as she reminisced. “He’d either hold himself back or choose people who’d just move on. I think that was the appeal with Camille, that she was immortal, but look how well that turned out.”

Cat looked up, as if checking Alec was still ok.

“Then you came along. I'm not going to lie, when he first told me I thought he was mad, I mean a shadowhunter of all things, and a Lightwood at that. No offence.” Cat shrugged apologetically.

“None taken.” Alec reassured her.

“Seriously Alec, don't doubt that Magnus would want nothing more than to marry you. Knowing him, he’s just afraid to ask himself. That man still doesn't believe he’s worth staying with. So the only question is, do you want to marry him? Really and truly?” Cat fixed him with a probing look and Alec didn't hesitate, even for a millisecond.

“More than anything.”

“That’s great. Ok, so then the only thing we need to talk about is how you’re going to do this. I think we both agree our boy deserves the best proposal ever. So time to get planning.” Catarina beamed at him.

“Yeah, let’s do that..” Alec agreed, with a smile that lit up his face.

…………...

Alec had had a plan. A really, really good plan, but somehow he’d ended up here.

Glancing up he saw his sister's whip cut through a swathe of demons on the other side of the warehouse, before firing arrows into the melee to take down another lot that were trying to creep up behind her.

“Nicely done, darling.” Magnus grinned as he fired bright orbs of red magic into the swarm across the room.

Alec barely had time to respond, only smiling lopsidedly as the onslaught continued.

Only this morning he’d thought he had everything covered, what with Magnus’ favourite restaurant in Paris booked, and Cat on standby to create a portal. Even Jace and Izzy knew he was taking the evening off and not to contact him unless the world was ending. As it turned out, it pretty much was. Again.

“Alec..” Jace shouted from the far side of the room as a pair of winged demons started circling, talons out ready to attack.

With a sigh of exasperation, Alec dispatched them rapidly with Jace giving him a wink and a smile in approval. Typically, his parabatai seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, slashing his way through the hoards with his seraph blade flashing, Clary following closely behind.

Before turning his attention back to the room, Alec couldn't resist surreptitiously running his hand over his pocket, relaxing a little as he felt the small box was still there.

As he felt Magnus move behind him, the distinctive smell of burnt sugar that came from his magic filling his nostrils, Alec shook off his thoughts and concentrated on the battle.

“Did I mention how attractive you are in action sweetheart?” Magnus murmured.

“I could say exactly the same.” Alec chuckled as he turned his head to watch the way his boyfriend's body flowed as he took down a group of Eidolons.

“Why thank you, Alexander.” Magnus winked before turning his full attention back to the fight.

There were still a large amount of demons left but their numbers did seem to be dwindling, giving Alec a small amount of hope that his plans weren't entirely ruined just yet.

Swiftly, Alec took down a group of shax demons that were approaching Clary and Jace, their bodies disintegrating into orange dust instantly. Gritting his teeth in determination he reached for another arrow, his movements automatic after all these years.

He’d actually got as far as picking up Magnus and walking towards Prospect Park where he’d arranged to meet Cat, when the call had come in. For a split second he’d considered ignoring it, but having stressed to Jace how important the evening was, he knew a phone call could only be bad news.

With the sounds of screaming in the background, Jace had hurriedly informed him about how a group of teenage mundanes had somehow managed to accidentally open a portal to a demon dimension. By the time he and Magnus had arrived all hell had broken out, almost literally, and despite Magnus rapidly closing down the portal, a significant number of the dimension’s residents had already escaped through.

“I have to say darling, when you said you had a special evening planned, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind..” Magnus laughed over his shoulder.

“Typical mundanes, messing with things they don't understand.” Alec grumbled, his eyes flitting over to a group of four teenagers cowering behind Jace and Clary.

“Oh they're just children..” Magnus was obviously more forgiving than him.

“There’s some truth to the idea..” Swerving, Alec took down a small group of ravener demons. “That human beings should have a modicum of common sense.”

Alec tried hard to not be distracted by Magnus’ laugh. Squinting slightly, he took aim again, the tide now well and truly turning in their direction. All they needed to do was finish off the stragglers and then, maybe, the evening wouldn't be a complete washout.

Several minutes of concerted effort from all of them and the numbers were down to single figures and Alec had started to relax, which naturally turned out to be an error in judgment.

As he turned to smile at Magnus with relief at a job well done, a shax demon broke out from behind the crates next to him and lunged. With lightening reflexes Alec grabbed an arrow and plunged it into the creature's body, watching it explode in front of him but not before the demon lashed out at him with it’s claws. Alec ducked out of reach in the nick of time but the demon managed to catch his pocket, tearing it apart.

It was almost in slow motion that Alec saw the velvet box fly out and skid across the floor, landing by a pile of wooden pallets lying haphazardly beside him.

“Dammit..” Alec dived after the ring, desperately scrambling to retrieve it before anyone, or more specifically Magnus, noticed.

“Alexander.” Magnus called after him just as Alec’s fingers touched the box. “Are you hurt? Let me help you.”

Grabbing the box, he tried to hide it behind himself before turning to see his boyfriend gazing down at him, eyes full of concern.

“I'm fine..” Alec felt himself flush as he desperately tried to hide the ring. He wasn't a romantic by nature but even he knew that proposing to Magnus in a disused warehouse while covered in ichor was most definitely not the done thing.

“Darling, let me see..” Magnus went to move towards him and instinctively Alec flinched away. Seeing the look of hurt in the warlock's eyes, he instantly sat up on his knees and reached to reassure him.

“Magnus, no...I didn't mean…” Alec pleaded, completely oblivious to the sound of the last few demons meeting their ends.

“Alec...what’s that in your hand?” Magnus was staring intently at the little box which Alec had completely forgotten about in his haste to comfort his boyfriend.

“Nothing...it's nothing…” Jerking his hand back, he tried to shove the box back in his pocket only to remember it was torn to shreds.

“Alexander….” Magnus looked at him, eyes narrowed.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Izzy bouncing towards them, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, and Alec knew there was no way of keeping his secret. Sighing deeply, he reluctantly brought his hand forward, and uncurling his fingers, revealed the box.

“See the thing is, this wasn't how it was supposed to go tonight. I mean, I even arranged for Cat to portal us to Paris..” Alec began, as Magnus gasped, taking a small step back as the realisation dawned on him.

“And I booked your favourite restaurant, you know the one by the Seine..” Alec continued.

“You did that, for me…” Magnus held his hand to his mouth and gazed at him with amazement.

“Of course I did. I love you, Magnus..” Alec smiled up lopsidedly and slowly raised himself onto one knee, “but I guess the surprise has been ruined so…”

Alec shrugged apologetically, and for once, Magnus seemed lost for words.

“So I guess, here goes.” He opened the box and revealed the ring. “I know it's not romantic, and I didn't really imagine proposing like this, but maybe after all, this is more our style. So, Magnus Bane, would you do me the honour of marrying me, Alec Lightwood?”

Before Magnus had a chance to answer, there was a flurry of movement behind him and the last of the shax demons emerged. Reaching for his blade, Alec was about to spring forward, but without even turning Magnus flicked his wrist, dispatching the demon with a burst of magic.

“Rude! Seriously, I've just got engaged…” Magnus turned his head and frowned at the pile of dust that was all that was left of the creature.

“Hey Magnus, you kind of have to say yes yet..” Izzy catcalled.

“Oh my mistake, sorry darling, got distracted there.” Magnus dropped to his knees facing Alec. “Yes, of course yes. Alexander Lightwood, I, Magnus Bane would love nothing more than to marry you..”

“You will?” Alec looked at him, almost in disbelief, as Magnus extended his left hand.

With shaking fingers, Alec took the ring and slid it onto Magnus’ ring finger, somehow unsurprised that it fit perfectly.

“Alec, I love you so very much. Marrying you would make me happier than I ever thought possible.” Magnus seemed to glow with joy as he stared back at him and everything else just faded away. There was no warehouse, no ichor, no sulphur-like demon smell. The only thing that mattered was right in front of him.

Instinctively, Alec reached a hand up to caress Magnus’ jaw and pulled him close, breathing in the scent of him, of sandalwood and burnt sugar and so much more. The scent of home, of being exactly where you belong.

When their lips finally met, it was as if the world was exactly as it should be, Magnus and Alexander bound together and he couldn't get enough.

When they finally parted, resting their foreheads together, Alec couldn't stop smiling. Even when Jace came up and patted his shoulder or when everyone crowded round to look at the ring and offer their congratulations, because Alec only had eyes for Magnus, the man he was going to marry.

“Well, lovely as this all is. I do believe it's high time I went and celebrated with my fiancé” Magnus waved everyone away and grabbed Alec’s hand, helping him to his feet.

“Yeah well, it's too late for the restaurant, we've kinda missed the reservation.” Alec replied sheepishly.

“Hmmm, if only I had, oh I don't know, a flat in Paris or something like that.” Magnus winked smiling broadly.

“Oh...oh….yeah ok, let's go…” Alec grinned back before grabbing Magnus’ hand and dragging him out of the warehouse, both of them giggling like teenagers despite the whoops and cheers behind them.

“I love you, Magnus..” Alec gasped happily as they ran off.

“I love you too, Alexander..” Magnus stopped and waved a hand to raise a portal, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

With a joyous laugh, Alec grabbed him by the waist and spun the pair of them off towards their own private celebration, and most importantly, to the start of their future together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that...I'd love to hear what you think ...


End file.
